Dirty Little Secret
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Verla con el cabello escurriendo agua; al igual que su ropa, la cual es pequeña y se pega a su cuerpo. La blusa que traslucía y mostraba el sujetador de color blanco que llevaba. Era como el mejor de tus sueños eróticos.


**Disclaimer: **D! Powerpuff Girls Zno me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.

**Summary: **Verla con el cabello escurriendo agua; al igual que su ropa, la cual es pequeña y se pega a su cuerpo. La blusa que traslucía y mostraba el sujetador de color blanco que llevaba. Era como el mejor de tus sueños eróticos.

**Nota: **¡Ay Dios! Dije que no más pero volví a caer en la tentación ¡Joder! Me pudo, simplemente me pudo. Además, si hay que pecar hagámoslo bien y no le dejemos a la mitad.

**Nota 2: **Es un final distinto a los otros dos. Me emocione _tanto_ con este.

**Dedicado a:** Mi alumna; blackfire love ¡Espero te guste!

**Advertencia: **Lime. Nada más (Creo)

* * *

_**Dirty Little Secret**_

«Todo secreto es sucio. Mi nombre

pronunciado por sus labios suena a eso y a blasfemia»

La imagen frente a ti te puede (Demasiado). Puedes sentirte casi en llamas.

Pero es que verla con el cabello escurriendo agua; al igual que su ropa, la cual es pequeña y se pega a su cuerpo. La blusa que traslucía y mostraba el sujetador de color blanco que llevaba. Era como el mejor de tus sueños eróticos.

¿Y cómo no serlo? Tienes a una pelirroja con ropa extremadamente pequeña y mojada, parada en la puerta de tu casa.

— Brick — Su vos es baja, como un susurro.

Sus ojos brillan como mil soles mientras se te acerca a paso lento, porque sabe que te apartaras ni un solo centímetro.

— ¿Si? — Y tu vos es sofocada por el deseo.

— ¿Estas bien? — Hay falsa inocencia en su tono de vos.

Las manos de ella recorren tu pecho y siguen por tu abdomen, cierras los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Sus elegantes manos, con esos delicados dedos largos —dedos de pianista— recorren tu piel en delicadas y lentas caricias.

Lentamente abres los ojos y la ves sonriéndote.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntas queriendo que tu vos salga fría he indiferente. Pero fallas.

Momoko rueda los ojos.

— ¿Brick Him está excitado?

Sueltas un gruñido y pateas la puerta para cerrarla. La tomas de los hombros y la besas (brusco y desesperado) como si el aire que te es esencial solo te lo pudiese dar ella, como si solo se encontrara en su boca.

La arrojas sobre el sofá, procurando a la vez de que no se lastimase. Tu cuerpo cae sobre ella; quien suelta un jadeo ahogado.

Tus manos comienzan a hurgar entre su ropa mientras ella suelta risas; risueña. Es tu turno de recorrer su cuerpo, de arriba abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo.

No es como si ella no estuviese haciendo lo mismo de manera inmoral e indecente.

Ella es cálida, ella sabe a frambuesas.

Nunca le habías visto tan osada hasta el momento que comienza a rozar la piel de tu cuello con sus dientes y desliza la lengua por tu mandíbula.

Un gemido fuerte escapa de sus labios cuando tus manos encuentran camino hacia su ropa interior; la enloqueces. Te muerde el hombro para no gritar, las uñas se clavan en tu piel; en todas partes, queriendo causar dolor.

Tus manos son ásperas sobre su piel suave y tersa.

Ya no quieres tenerla en el sofá. Tienes unas enormes ganas de estamparla contra la pared y arrancarle la piel con besos y caricias. Pero no te mueves, no quieres perder el mágico momento que estabas teniendo ahora.

Le besas el vientre y juegas con su intimidad. Exhalas aire tibio contra su piel, haciéndola gemir un poco.

Tú eres el dominante. Machista, como siempre.

Entierra sus dedos en tu brazo.

— Brick — Su vos es suplica — Por favor.

— Sí — Un beso húmedo en el cuello.

— Brick.

Te acomodas entre sus piernas.

— ¡Brick! — Grita.

— Momoko — Gimes.

— ¡Brick con un demonio! — Pestañeas varias veces volviendo a la realidad.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntas, desconcertada.

— ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o qué? Llevas rato ahí parado como idiota. ¡No ves que estoy empapada por esta lluvia!

Te abofeteas mentalmente por estar pensando esas cosas con tu mejor amiga. Te haces a un lado dejándola pasar.

— Claro que tonto. Adelante pasa.

Entra refunfuñando, molesta. Te disculpas y ofreces darle ropa seca.

Pasa a un lado de ti y se detiene para susurrarte al odio.

— Brick… — Su aliento cálido choca contra tu cuello, tus nervios se ponen a flor de piel — ¿Acaso algún secreto sucio que quieras decirme? — Apunta a tu entrepierna.

Balbuceas cosas incoherentes, ella ríe burlona y se va al baño a cambiarse.

— No sabes que tan sucio — Dices una vez que o puede escucharte — Creo que necesito un baño de agua fría, muy fría.


End file.
